


Season 6

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letter, Light Angst, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Relationships: Samuel Campbell & Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857904
Kudos: 2





	Season 6

Dear Samuel,

Fuck you.

Dean WInchester, writing a letter you’ll never see, you son of a bitch


End file.
